The use of motorcycle saddlebags is nearly as old as motorcycles themselves because of the greatly enhanced utility they give a motorcycle. Motorcycle saddlebags typically come in one of two arrangements. In the first arrangement, the motorcycle saddlebags are large, rigid, and functional. Such saddlebags may be seen, for example, on touring motorcycles. Typically, such saddlebags are made of continuous fiberglass bodies resulting in a substantially waterproof container. Furthermore, such saddlebags can include locking or latching mechanisms that make them convenient to use. In the second arrangement, motorcycle saddlebags retain a more traditional look and feel, thereby providing a more aesthetic appeal. Such saddlebags are typically constructed of a more rigid material (e.g., leather), and are used on more traditional-looking motorcycles. These saddlebags also commonly use straps and buckles for holding the lid closed. While leather saddlebags can be treated to repel water, they are never truly waterproof, and typically require repeated waterproof treatment.